I don't feel alone
by MarshMellowMania
Summary: Mikey is terrified, but Renet is there to help him through ... One-Shot, WARNING - EMOTIONAL, I NEARLY CRIED WRITING THIS! Not my usual genre, may include character death. OC- Renet


The look on her face,

The look of despair,

The look of sadness,

Made my knees buckle!

The way she trembled,

The way she dropped her staff and

Fell to her knees, the way tears

Escaped her brown eyes.

Her hands pressed up against

The transparent wall that

Kept us apart, the torturous

Glass that mocked our hearts, our … our l-love?

We were young,

I never understood

The feeling, how could i?!

But that first moment,

Her smile, her eyes, a

Spark that lit up the world!

My world. My life was darkening,

Everyone was down under

In the depths of the

Dark gloom! My father, my brothers!

I … I couldn't do anything!

I couldn't make them smile,

Not without annoying them.

I couldn't help!

My heart lurched when

My eyes laid on her.

Still terrified of the feeling,

The feeling of … of …

My hands placed against the glass,

Lining with her own. My forehead

Leaning against the wall, just

Like hers. We dismissed the

Fact that it kept us apart, we acted like we were

Still connected! Our eyes squeezed shut,

Holding back the tears that

Threatened to break our barriers! A horrible, weak sound,

The sound of a choked sob breaking free through

Her lips. She cried as I cringed,

Blood still gushing onto my hand,

My plastron – a home for deep gashes,

My limbs – a portrait of black and blue!

Our eyes connected. I was taken back!

The same spark in her eyes!

The same I saw that night,

It drew my breath away … it

Shook my heart, made it

Skip a beat! Once anxious, now

Pained, but why? It's only me …

I am not important, I shouldn't

Make a difference in

Others lives …

"I know what you are thinking, so DON'T'!"

She exclaimed.

I smiled.

The first, real smile

In a long time!

She knows me,

Like she has all

Our lives!

"You know me too well.

Don't let them sink

To the bottom of the ocean

Floor." I whisper. My brothers, my family

Would blame themselves! For my

Outburst, for my run-away, for my … murder …

Renet was the one who knew, the one

Who followed me, the one who stopped me

From breaking … from falling deep under …

She fought alongside me, against the Foot!

She stayed with me when I told her to leave …

She stayed with me when the bomb …

She stayed with me when I fell through the conservatory

Even when a wall kept us apart!

She stayed with me …

She didn't leave …

And now … after the Shredder struck me

With his blades … she still stays …

Even though it won't be long till …

I choke on a sob.

My father had lost one child before …

And he is about to lose another to the same hands

That took Miwa …

I'm afraid.

I can't deny it.

I am terrified!

If I was to die, I wanted it to be with

My family! I want to see my brothers,

My father! But I can't …

I am terrified, I-I will never see them again!

I don't want to die!

I don't want to leave them … I don't

Want to leave her!

"I won't." She whispered in reply.

"Don't blame yourself." I tell her.

…

…

"You k-know m-me too well." She choked.

I give a light-hearted laugh which she barely mimics.

Once again, our brows place against the glass,

We gaze into each other's eyes,

"Go, before this place-"

"I will not leave you!" She shouts.

"I don't want you to be alone, I won't leave you …"

She trails off into a whisper.

She will be the last person I will see,

The black spots are already plastering my vision.

She scrunches her eyes up, fighting back against the tears.

She tells me no one should be alone, I ask her

To tell my family I love them, that I will miss them …

That it isn't their faults … that it was mine for …

She once again read my mind,

She took out an orb, no bigger than

Her fist. She showed it to me and …

And I saw them; I saw my brothers and me …

As kids … playing … laughing … smiling …

It was the day they told me they will always be with me,

No matter how far we are away from each other …

Then I saw the day we received our weapons,

Then the day when we received our first comic books …

Then when we left the lair …

Then when we stopped the first Kraang invasion, the

Point when we all embraced each other when

Leo revealed he was alive …

I saw all the happy moments in a blink.

I began to cry, but a smile still remained …

I saw my brothers … my family …

The last memory was when

I was with them, my brothers hugging me when I woke up

From a critical fever … me hugging my father …

There was a warm feeling,

A feeling that was made from the love

Of my family … Renet gave me my wish …

She knew I wanted to see my family …

I thank her, wish I could kiss her/

Hug her, she tells me she will tell my brothers.

I know she can't hold it in anymore.

"I-I … I love you Mikey!" She wailed.

She knows I won't last long … she knows …

But yet, she stays … she doesn't want me to be alone.

"I love you too … Renet … don't forget me … ok?" I ask.

Her eyes shoot to mine, full of disbelief and … and …

"I would never!" She cried, inching closer to the glass.

We both share a smile, a weak, sad smile … but at least that

Is the last thing I will see …

The main sign of happiness, my main

Characteristic.

Renet is the last one I will see

Before everything turns black,

Before my heart stops and before I fall to my side.

I just wish I could hold her, hug her, hug my brothers

Or my father or my friends or them ALL

Before I …

But the best thing about seeing Renet,

Seeing that she didn't leave me

When I told her to is that

I don't feel alone …

 **A bit of a weird story to write for me.**

 **I am not a massive fan a romance,, I am not all keen of 'lovey dovey' 'kissy wissy' stories, that is why i will never see Fifty Shades of Grey!**

 **But I wanted to write a one-shot about Mikey and Renet, about young love.**

 **I wanted to write something emotional too.**

 **Sorry if I seem a bit off, I haven't had the greatest week** **L**

 **So tell me what you think, is it ok or does it need work.**

 **Thanks again Dudes and Dudettes.**

 **MarshMellowMania Out! XD**


End file.
